


Le Quattro Stagioni

by LuckyLikesLemons



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Guardians of the Four Seasons, Break Up, Developing Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Jealousy, M/M, Paganism, Possessive Behavior, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:28:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25531351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyLikesLemons/pseuds/LuckyLikesLemons
Summary: Minho first chances upon Seungyoon in Spring, the air thick with cherry blossom and new possibilities. He falls in love with him in Summer, breathing out sweet promises under an azure sky. Their love is all encompassing, invincible, their bond unbreakable - or so Minho thinks.With Autumn comes rain showers and a slight chill. Seungyoon is still Seungyoon, bright and beautiful and burdened with responsibilities. Minho is still Minho, wild and wonderful and weighed down with affection.Adoration becomes desperation as the one he loves drifts away from him. Minho burns bridges in hopes of rebuilding them, and new wood turns to grey ash.Seungyoon leaves Minho in Winter.Minho tries to cope with the cold.[Based on Fic Fest Prompt 30]
Relationships: Kang Seungyoon/Song Minho | Mino
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16
Collections: WINNER Spring/Summer Fic Fest 2020





	Le Quattro Stagioni

**Author's Note:**

> WINNER Fic Fest Prompt 30:
> 
> [Mino's and Yoon's love affair passed like the seasons. They started in spring, burning in passion during summer, slowly fading away during fall then their hearts became freezing cold in winter until they decided to part ways. It's spring again and right when Yoon was thinking he misses Mino, he appears right before his eyes. He wonders, "If we try again, will anything be different?"]
> 
> Took some liberties with the plot, the interpretation is my own. This is a chaptered work, the progress will be slow, but I hope it will be a meaningful journey. The start will be a bit slow, but is very important for the plot in the long run.
> 
> Whoever submitted this one, I hope you enjoy it.

_**** _

_**Springtime is upon us.** _

_**The birds celebrate her return with festive song’** _

Antonio Vivaldi, The Four Seasons: Spring (Allegro)

Kang Seungyoon wakes to birdsong.

The lilting notes float gently through the half opened panes, shattering the eerie stillness of his room with broken shards of melody.

He listens to the whistles and the crackly texture of the voice, _chack chack chack_ , and smiles gently when he realizes who it is.

A northern wheatear, one of the earliest birds to arrive from the warm, dry deserts of the south. A small bird, hardly larger than a robin, but tough and robust, seemingly in defiance of its size. It completed the longest migration route of any songbird, from their holiday retreats in Africa to their breeding grounds in the Arctic, thousands of miles across ice, desert and open ocean.

He lies there for a while longer, eyes closed, enjoying the tranquil peace of an early morning before he pushes himself out of bed.

The light is weak, but it is there. It is barely enough to melt the flurry of snow that had settled on the ground overnight.

Seungyoon opens the windows and welcomes the cold draught of air that blows in, fluttering the curtains. The glass panes are caked with frost. They create delicate, spider-like patterns in their crystal lattice. He presses a warm finger to the surface and watches as the ice slowly begins to melt.

The wheatear has settled on the lower branch of the maple tree in his backyard. The tree itself was bare, a stark skeleton of weather-worn bark, stripped of its leaves and foliage.

He climbs out of the window and drops down into the snow below. It stings his bare feet but it doesn't bother him too much. The wheatear has started its song again, _chack chack chack_ , puffing up its white feathers against the cold.

Seungyoon laughs and answers in kind. The bird looks around, confused for a moment before landing its bright, beady eyes on him.

_Chack chack chack?_

_Chack chack chack_ , Seungyoon chirps earnestly. He stretches out a hand and the bird hops on to his fingers, abandoning its mating calls in favour of pouring out his life woes. He listens carefully while walking over to the potting shed, rooting around in the leaf litter next to the roof pipe and pulling out a fat, black beetle.

The wheatear is delighted and expresses his gratitude in a series of enthusiastic chirps. Seungyoon laughs and presses a kiss to the crown of the bird's head.

_You'll find a mate soon, little one. And then you will have a nest and a clutch of your own. Until then, you will always be welcome here._

The bird flies away and Seungyoon wanders out into the woods behind his home. The weather is chilly, with a sharp nip in the air. The sun is weak and watery in the sky, hiding away behind scurrying clouds. The snow is beginning to melt, large piles of white turning into puddles of grey slush. The ground is damp and wet beneath his feet.

He walks further, occasionally stopping to press his palm to the trunk of a tree. He feels the hearts beating, slow and dim, just beginning to wake from a long winter's sleep.

He finally finds the pond. The ice on the surface has just begun to thaw. Seungyoon surveys the extent of melt before placing a foot on the fragile ice. Large webbed cracks appear and Seungyoon steps back, satisfied.

Everything is going per schedule.

He takes a detour while going back, following narrow winding paths through copses of sleeping trees. He only finds traces of snow left, and more birds in the branches. A scurrying sound in the undergrowth and Seungyoon knows that animals will soon be coming out of hibernation.

What makes him truly happy though, are the clumps of snowdrops pushing through the receding snow. The flowers wink at him like little stars. _Hello Seungyoon._

Laughing in exhilaration, Seungyoon runs back home to his log cabin, twirling in circles and scattering snow. He can't feel the cold anymore, only warm anticipation.

His window is still open, the frost melting and dripping down on the frozen soil.

He stops and bends down. Was that a - it couldn't be.

A crocus. A single purple crocus growing undaunted beneath his window ledge, leaning into the warmth of his home.

A crocus. The first sign of Winter's end.

_Missed me, Seungyoon?_

He picks the flower, mindful of its delicate roots, finds a clay bowl and plants it inside. Tracking mud into his bedroom, he tries to find a place amongst the other pots and vases where the crocus could stay.

He moves a basket of pinecones and clears a space on the table by his bed, catching his reflection on a mirror hanging on the wall.

His hair, usually silver white in the winter months, now has streaks of black.

Seungyoon smiles.

Spring is finally upon them.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going through a difficult time at the moment with work and classes, so progress might be a bit erratic. Please keep the support coming!
> 
> Your encouragement and cheer means more than you might think, so please, go ahead and comment.


End file.
